


Rowaelin Pregnancy One shot

by Ellie_X



Category: Throne of Glass - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_X/pseuds/Ellie_X
Summary: It says it all in the title





	Rowaelin Pregnancy One shot

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah here we are.

It's been a year since Rowan and Fenrys broke me out of that iron coffin, and a year since I slit that damned queens throat. She had it coming, I would of gladly taken my time with her if it weren't for Aedion who kept bugging me to leave.  
Now we are all safe and sound in Terrasen. In my family's castle.  
Sitting on my bed I turned to Rowan " Only 4 more weeks! I can't wait for this to be over" I said excitedly.  
"I can't believe how quickly this has happened, only a year ago it was just me, you and Aedion. Now it's Me, You, Aedion, Lysandra, Manon, Dorian,Nesryn,Chaol and soon to be our child." Rowan said with a grin that went from ear to ear.  
I grabbed his hand and leaned in burying my head in the neck," I can't wait to meet our little Faeby (hehe "fae-by" get it?)" Rowan placed his Big, gentle hands on my protruding belly."Neither can I Fireheart."With that I closed my eyes and drifted into a doze, only to be awoken by a muscular arm wrapping around my hips and back.   
Safe. I was Safe and was with my mate.

Rowan  
I don't know how she does it at 8 months pregnant but she still manages to sneak out of bed. I got up and pulled on a pair of loose shorts and walked out of our bedroom suite, walking down the long glittering hallways I picked up her scent. jasmine, and lemon verbana, and crackling embers. The invisible Trail lead me to Manons quarters... What was she doing here?  
I crept past the door way that was shut and listened for any noise.  
"I'm telling you it going to come soon, I can sense it."  
"Manon it really isn't, I'm only 8 months and I still haven't felt any movement, it's going to be over due. I can sense it" Aelin said.  
Manon just snorted "Alright whatever you say, just please don't go to far from the castle and always have someone with you,"  
"Oh my, am I actually hearing this, Manon Blackbeak, Crochan Queen and leader of the haunting thirteen is actually being concerned for someone other than herself or Dorian!?" Aelin said with a chuckle.  
I heard a faint growl.  
"Oh Manon I'm only joking, but yes I probably should listen to you," Aelin got up from wherever she was sat and started walking towards the door."Well I have some business to catch up on and by business I mean raiding the pantry with Lysandra, Thanks Manon"  
"See you Aelin,"  
I set off in a silent jog down the hall so Aelin doesn't know I was listening in," Oh hello Rowan, what are you doing in this wing of the Castle?" A males voice.  
"Uhhh...just going for a morning jog..." I said with a raised brow  
Fenrys stepped out from the shadows, " Ah yes a Morning jog which involves eavesdropping on your mates conversations, eh?" Fenrys said with a grin and a chuckle. "Oh hey Aelin," Fenrys continued with a smirk   
"Hey, I was just about to come find yo- Rowan?" My mate said with a lifted brow  
"Uhh hey Fireheart" I stuttered whilst slowly rising from where I crouched behind a plant pot.  
"You know what I don't even want to know" Aelin said with a grin and a laugh then continued down the hall  
"Phew, that was close."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AELIN  
Sitting in the throne room, I felt a sudden wave of hunger. I needed chocolate.  
I got up from my chair and felt burning eyes on my back. I came to a halt.   
"What?" I asked Rowan  
"Where are you going?" He asked softly  
"I'm hungry and this baby is begging for some chocolate."  
"Sit back down and I will get it for you, we don't want any surprises."  
"Rowan I'm 8 months pregnant and perfectly capable of walking 10 feet to get a bar of chocolate," I said gesturing to the hallway.  
"But what about what Manon said thismorn-" He froze up  
"Oh...so that's why you were in the hall this morning. Eaves dropping were we?..."I said with a devilish grin.  
Rowan went red and just blurted " alright get your chocolate but tell me if you feel anything"   
" ohhh this 10 feet is gonna trigger our child to be bor-"  
Splash.  
I looked down and the newly formed puddle around my feet and my now drenched gown. Calm. I needed to remain calm.   
When that water hit the ground Rowans face went from paranoid to panicked.  
I pointed my finger at him " Don't even Say it!!"   
An excruciating pain erupted from my belly. I dropped to the floor trying to hold in my shriek and in an instant Rowan and Aedion were at my either side.  
"Well this...was...unexpected" I said between painful breaths.  
Rowan offered his hand for me to grip whilst Aedion ran to find where Yrene our healer was.  
"Fireheart your doing great," Rowan said softly and calmly. His face said otherwise.  
Aedion returned a few minutes later with water and towels, but no healer.  
"Yrene isn't available she's in the town helping train the new healers. No one else is available either." Aedion said flatly.  
"Well...who...is the next...best thiiaannnng!"I tried to say as a brutal contraction occurred.  
"Manon?" Rowan said cautiously   
"I don't care just get someone!!!" I cried out whilst trying to calm my rushed breaths. Aedion grabbed Manon as she perfectly timed her entrance.   
" well I'm no healer but I have delivered a witchling before" Manon said cautiously.  
"Ok Aelin your going to have to slow your breaths , by the looks of it...It's going to be a long night." And with that I tried and tried to slow my breathing, Rowan pushing chilled winds down my back and across my temples to help. This is the worst pain I have ever felt. Even worse than the continuous whippings and beating I received whilst in Maeves grasp.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The longest 7 hours of my life passed as I lay on the cobblestone floor in the throne room. Rowan was doing everything he could to comfort me but as I was dilating more bye the minute I just couldn't stop the urge to scream.   
"You're ready..." Those words were like gold. " Ok Aedion I suggest you leave otherwise Rowan is going to get all territorial on your ass"Manon Said.  
"Buzzard" I breathed out.Rowan snorted as did Aedion before he got up ,wished me luck and made his way out of the room.  
"Ok Aelin you're ready to start pushing now, this is going to hurt...A lot, at the next contraction push." And at my next contraction I did.  
Pain.  
That's all I felt. Then happiness as I heard the crying of my baby girl.  
"Here she is!" Manon cried, she had tears in her eyes. Then there was a thump.  
I looked to my right and there was Rowan, passed out on the floor and still gripping my hand. I don't think he was comforting me, he was comforting himself.  
Manon passed me our newly born child as I said,"Aww look at my little baby, and my daughter" Manon snorted then Rowan shot up."What happened!?"He shouted.  
I punched him in the shoulder for being too loud then his eyes were fixed on the small bundle I held." She's gorgeous, she has your eyes and my hair" I was crying, I don't even realise. Rowan pulled me in close and we both looked down at our new daughter. "Lyria, that's what we'll name her" i whispered. Then Rowan burst into tears as well .   
The family that he never had and the only women he needed in his life were right in front of him.


End file.
